The Outcome of Black and White
by Shining Bright Eyes
Summary: Harry Potter visits St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He is in for a surprise when he meets his old enemy.


Title: The Outcome of Black and White

Author: Bright Eyes (Or Shining Bright Eyes)

Summary: Harry Potter visits St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He is in for a surprise when he meets his old enemy.

Word Count: 1,422

Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling I wouldn't have a computer that wouldn't start up 3 times…then my dad turned it on and it worked…embarrassing.

A/N: I was in a very angsty mood when I wrote this. Again was of my fragmented one-shots.

Harry Potter absolutely loathed going on Ministry of Magic tours; showing how much better life was now Lord Voldemort was gone. Apparently that was the main part of being a hero. Meeting those who 'looked up to him' and 'respected him'.

This unfortunately meant visiting new hospital wards and clinics set up after the war to help those suffering the after-effects.

"This is one of our newest wards created especially for those suffering from the effects of the war. As you all know there have been many casualties, many needing long term treatment. Thanks to you, the Ministry of Magic, and many kind donations, we can now treat more patients who need long term care," announced the young Healer, Gwendolyn Pike. "We'll now divide up into groups of three so you can meet some of the patients. I'm sure many of them will be glad to have visitors."

There was a quick shuffling of feet and Harry felt various arms latch onto him and try to pull him towards their groups. Harry ended up finding himself with Neville Longbottom (awarded Order of Merlin 3rd Class for work on Herbology for a cure for Dark burns spells) and Barnabus Cuff (Editor of the Daily Prophet).

Gwendolyn Pike made her way towards Harry's group. "If you'd like to follow me, I'll start our tour. This room on your right is for victims of abuse and the Cruciatus Curse."

Neville visibly tensed on his right. Harry gave him a small smile and followed the Healer into the bright hospital room. Colourful pictures littered the walls and large bay windows showed a beautiful view of the Thames. The room spaciously fit ten beds, each with a curtain and chest of drawers.

"So far we only have one patient in this room. We're slowly preparing our others patients to move into this room, we can't rush them or they may react badly to the change of environment," said the Healer, smiling slightly at Neville.

"Will the Longbottoms be moved here?" asked Neville softly, fidgeting with his hands slightly.

"They fall into a slightly different category because of their condition…"

Harry eyed the pained expression on Neville's face and the smirk on Barnabus Cuff's.

"You said we'd get to meet some patients and talk to them," said Harry quickly. "Who's staying here?"

"As I said, only one," answered Healer Pike softly. "We've been trying to identify who he is, but the poor love won't talk. We've also searched the missing person's list but had no hope. He's marked as a Death Eater – " Harry's eyes narrowed – "but we believe he didn't have much choice in the matter. As I said, this is a ward for victims of abuse and the Cruciatus Curse."

"So where is the young man?" Asked Barnabus Cuff coolly, a black feathered quill in one hand and a scroll of parchment in the other.

"Follow me," said the Healer quietly. "And please keep your voices down."

The group shuffled down the bright room to the bed on the end. The curtains were pulled around, blocking the bed from sight.

"Why don't just one of you go in for the moment? All at once might scare him."

Harry nodded slightly. "I'll go…" he said glaring at Barnabus, and stepped around the curtain.

A boy who looked no older than seventeen sat upon the floor. He wore navy and white striped pyjamas, the sleeves hanging down to the tips of his fingers. His gaze was focused on the large window, which was partially obscured by his chin length, fair hair that fell over his eyes

"Hello," said Harry cautiously. "I'm Harry."

The boy nodded but continued facing the window. He seemed to be trembling slightly, as though a constant current was running though him.

"You look familiar, do I know you?" asked Harry and as he did a cold prickling feeling ran down his back.

The boy shrugged and stood up. "If you knew who I was, you wouldn't want to remain here," came a soft reply.

Though standing up, the boy only came up to Harry's shoulder. Harry had always been the shortest boy in the school second only to Malfoy who had left at the end of sixth year…

"Malfoy!" he exclaimed. A cold feeling washed over him. This was Draco Malfoy, a Dark Wizard whose name and face had been posted throughout the Daily Prophet for the past four years since the murder of Albus Dumbledore.

"Been escaping the Aurors by staying in St Mungo's all this time?" asked Harry sharply, grabbing Malfoy's pyjama collar and pulling his wand out. "You thought you'd get away with it! You and your slimy parents!"

Healer Pike rushed around the curtains. "What's going on here?" she demanded quickly surveying the scene. "Get off my patient Mr Potter! His condition is delicate and I demand you to –"

A sudden flash came from a camera slung around Barnabus Cuff's neck. "St Mungo's is holding a Death Eater? This'll be a good exclusive!" he crowed delightedly.

A slight moan came from Malfoy's lips and he slipped from Harry's grip to the ground, curled in a tight ball. "Not father… Please not father…I swear I'll just sit here and I won't touch anything, just please don't lock me up with father…" murmured Draco softly, although there was a trace of hysterics in his voice.

"What's he talking about? Why would we lock him up with his father? Lucius Malfoy?" demanded Harry.

The small healer glared at him. "We are here to treat those who are ill Harry Potter, not throw them around like in a muggle Mafia movie! If you wish to know more about this young man's condition, then I will ask of you to allow me to help him calm down for a moment and then I shall bring you to my office and see what I can tell you."

Harry shifted in his seat in the Healer's office. How could it be that Dark Wizards could walk free like this? Draco was acting, just like he always had done. Him and his slimy family.

The door of the office creaked open. "You wished to talk to me Mr Potter?" asked Healer Pike coolly.

"Yes," replied Harry, his voice equally reserved. "You are holding a marked Death Eater in this facility. That should have been reported to the Ministry of Magic's Department of Aurors and Law Enforcement!"

"Mr… Malfoy was it?"

Harry nodded vigorously.

"Mr Malfoy was dumped unconscious in the foyer of the Ministry of Magic a few months ago. He had been put under the Cruciatus Curse several times for extended periods and had multiple signs of severe abuse."

"He has always pretended… for as long as I've known him, so he can have his own way. He'll do anything to come out on top!" Argued Harry persistently. "I went to school with him! He was always a cheating, slimy, Slytherin! His parents gave him everything he ever wanted! They even bought his place on the Slytherin Quiddich Team!"

"I assure you, this young man is anything but what you describe!" exclaimed the Healer frustrated. "Did you notice how small he is?"

Harry paused his ranting at the remark. "What's height got to do with anything?"

"The Cruciatus curse, used often enough and strongly enough can stunt the growth of a young person. How old does Draco Malfoy look to you?" asked Healer Pike.

Harry pause. His first impression of Malfoy was of a boy in his late teens.

"Sixteen or seventeen?" asked Harry slowly.

"This means the curse was used most frequently during this time in his life," whispered Pike.

"That's…that's when he killed Professor Dumbledore," replied Harry quietly. "That year and…then 7th year. He didn't attend because we assume he and Snape were on the run. He was tortured by the Voldemort?"

The Healer flinched slightly at the name and shuffled her paper. "One man alone did not do this to Draco Malfoy," she took a deep breath. "He's mentioned other names… he whispers them, he screams them and on the occasion where he has had a quill, ink and parchment he has filled scrolls with the names of those who maltreated him."

Harry shook his head slowly. He had only ever looked at the war from one side. The side of the light. Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape were the ones who were stuck in the middle. Thrown between sides like ragdolls. This was the result. This was the outcome of black and white.


End file.
